That Butler,Mission?
by Random Taliya
Summary: What wonderful chaos ensues when the butler gets ordered by the wonderful Queen Victoria, and Ciel Phantomhive gives him no choice but to accept the mission? If you Enjoyed Weston Academy this will humor you a bit.


That butler, Mission?

Chapter 1- Mascarade Away

It all began with a letter from the queen as per usual. And as per usual the demon head butler passed the letter on without a hint of care. He assumed it was for his master as the letter was addressed to the Earl. The demon went about his chores noticing a smirk on his masters face when he entered.  
"My lord, you look amused."  
The demon stated pouring the Earl tea.  
"It seems your mail got mixed up with mine Sebastian. The monarch seemed to address this to the wrong member if this household it seems. Here." The Earl says stuffing the letter from the queen to the demons face.  
The demon looked at it. "What would the queen want me for?" He read the letter.

Dear  
It has come to my attention that a certain university is not posting good attendance for freshman students. I speak of the esteemed Akuma Academy. While I do let this school of sin run in my country, I do expect certain qualities from these types of academic schools. I need you to go and investigate the reasons behind the sudden lapse in academics and attendance at this are to go under the name Gwendline as a female student.

Good luck  
Queen Victoria

The demon looked up. "You can't seriously expect me to just wander off my lord. And as a female student. There is no way I'm doing this!"

Ciel smirks. "It's an order Gwendline." The earl holds up a bag. "That's the uniform. I haven't looked at it go try it on."  
"I will not respond to that name."  
"Yes you will, that's an order now go and get changed Gwendline"

Sebastian stormed out going to his room changing into the black dress, white leggings, blue overcoat, black Mary Jane shoes and blue bloody bonnet the outfit consisted of. He went back to Ciels study.  
The Earl laughed. "You look so girly!"  
"My lord, that's rude." He replies normally.  
"No that won't due. You sound too manly, you are suppose to be a female!"  
"Would you rather I mute myself my lord?"  
"No. Just try sounding feminine."  
The demon sighed. He then said "Would you prefer for a scone this noon, my Earl?" His voice was suddenly feminine.  
The Earl looked at his feminized butler. "Yes Gwendline that sounds lovely. Don't forget to pack. You leave this evening."  
"Of course my Earl."  
The demon in drag walked to the kitchen working on fixing the scone and tea. Behind the wall where Bardroy, Finnian, and Mayrin all looking at the seemingly 'new' maid.  
"Mr. Sebastian seems to have hired someone else, yes he has."  
"Speaking of Sebastian where is he?"  
Sebastian wanted to snap at them but instead turned acting surprised to see them there.  
"Am I getting in anyone's way?" He said gently.  
They all looked at him closely.  
"You look like you could be 's relation, are you?"Asked Finnian.  
"Yes, I'm his relation. I must appologise as I won't be of help for very long."  
"That's a school uniform, yes it is. You surely arnt leaving so soon."  
Sebastian really hoped they would take the hint but sadly they didn't.  
"Sadly yes." He said packing his bag slowly and cautiously around them as they had followed him to his room.  
"This is room,yes it is."Mayrin noted.  
"Yes as my stay was short I was sharing his closet. I was surprised how much room he gave me since I am to leave this eve."  
"Eh!" The three servants go to Ciel. "Young master, Sebastian and his relation share a room!"  
"I see.."  
"That ain't natural no it's not!"  
"Sebastian!" The Earl called. The demon quickly changed going to his study adjusting his voice.  
"Yes my lord?"  
" You said Gwendline was your niece right?"  
"Yes my lord, what of that?"  
"Well was it really appropriate for you two to share a room?"  
"Yes, it was her fathers wish not mine."  
The other servants gasp.  
"She will be heading for the Acadamy today so I hardly see why this matters."  
The Earl then said "So did you both share the bed?"  
"No my lord. She slept while I dealt with chores. I have not had an ounce of sleep since she came." The demon said pretending to be tired.  
The other servants went to him asking him of he was alright. The demon just nodded.  
"My lord might I be excused. I feel a need for fresh air."  
"Yes you are excused Sebastian. Tell Gwendline that I need to speak with her."  
"Of course my lord."  
The demon went to the back garden sneaking into his own room from the window locking it and closing the blinds changing into the cumbersome uniform again. He then unlocked his door heading out with his packed "school luggage". He gets to the floor Ciels study is on hearing lady Elizebeth speaking in her loud high pitch voice.  
"Elizebeth, I believe you have never meet Gwendline have you?"  
"Whose this Gwendline Cierru are you cheating on me?"  
Ciel hears a knock on his door as Sebastian sighs trying to not be obvious that he is dressed as a girl.  
"Come in."  
Gwendline walks back in "My Earl do you need anything before I take my leave?"  
"Yes, stay and entertain my fiancé a bit, Gwendline."  
Elizebeth stared at Gwendline. Sebastian felt as though he was hatted for the wrong reasons.  
"Stay away from my Cierru!"  
The Lady said.  
"I appologise if I gave the wrong idea miss.I don't believe we have met. I am Gwendline Michaelis." Sebastian curtsied the best he could .  
"I don't care who you are. Stay away from my Cierru!"  
Ciel laughs a bit. "That's quite impossible Elizebeth. You see she is here on break from college. Her dad is on some important trip so she got dumped her under her Uncles care."  
"Whose her uncle...Ciel did you cheat on me?"  
"No Elizebeth.."  
Gwendline said "my uncle is called Sebastian, miss"  
Elizebeth froze.  
"Now that I think about it you share his facial features."  
"Is that so miss?"  
Elizebeth then took Gwenlone's luggage scavenging it.  
"Miss What are you doing?"  
"No, No this won't do at all. You need more colourful clothes."  
"Excuse me miss but my college is uniform based and well those are all my uniform clothes."  
The demon remembered when he was a actual non undercover student of Akuma Acadamy and the horrifying uniform they had the boys wear based on thier year.  
Year one was Goldenrod Yellow shorts, a red polo, standard brown loafers and a turquoise overcoat. Year two was all purple down to the shoes. And year three and beyond, oh how could he even try to forget the years of red, blue and black priest robes layered.  
The female students all start in his uniform until they are sorted into the course path. If they are lucky to major in charms the uniform stays otherwise, healers wear white priest robes with golden tassels, necromaners wear black and purple, natural spellcasters wear green,pyros( which is what he was born as) wore red and orange, and those of white sorcery wore yellow.  
"As I am going into my second quarter my uniform might change as they place me into a major. After that you can help me accessorize alright miss?" He said pretending to be alright with shopping.  
"Okay!Neh when's your next break?"  
"Christmas, Miss."  
"And stop being formal. Call me Lizzy!"  
"Of course Miss Lizzy."  
"No just Lizzy."  
Gwendline smiles.  
Gwendline looks at the Grandfather clock and sighs. "I should take my leave now. I have class tomorrow at 8 am sharp and the carriage ride will take at least 5 hours. Taking the attitude of the wonderful servants I can expect another 2 hours before final departure. Lizzy, My Earl, I bid thee adu. "  
Gwendline bows and drags the luggage out placing it into the carriage. The demon knew he would be held up at the carriage by the other servants for a bit.  
He sighed as he saw the servants run out in his periferal vision. He turned slowly acting as feminine as possible. "Yes?"  
"You almost forgot this, yes you did." Mayrin says handing her a present.  
The three servants eyes glowed chanting "open it" repetitively.  
The demon opened the present. He saw a set 16 of notebooks with a crudely drawn Phantomhive Crest on them and a 'For Gwendline, From Earl Phantomhive ' transcribed on the back in blue fountain demon smiled at the gesture despite the thought that he would need so were other gifts including a set of fireworks from Bardroy with a card saying "'ave an explosive 'ime at da school u hear."A random Japanese tea set from Tanaka with a letter with his trademark words of advice "Ho Ho Ho." A small kitty shaped fountain ink holder that contained the letter "I knows you'll do your best , yes you will." And a rather awkward bonsai tree that clearly needed trimming with a letter saying 'It's strength is close to mine. -Finny'  
The demon sat in the carriage confused why he was being sent with gifts. The concept was so foreign to him. He smiled and saw Finny go to take the reigns holding himself from taking the seat he was accosted to using. As the carriage is about to start Elizebeth runs out yelling "wait, there is something else."  
She hands him a kit of fountain pens. They ranged In metal color."Now see you at Christmas!~" She said cheerfully.  
The demon found now to be time to tease "Of course Lady Elizebeth." He said still in a feminine tone. The carriage started up and Elizebeth went turned to Coel as he waved unemotional. "Cieru, why did she call me Lady Elizebeth? Did I anger her?"

Dun Dun Du...  
Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review.


End file.
